Goodbye, Harry Potter
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: And if he came running back, she would blow him a kiss with one finger up and send him on his sorry way. Oh, yes. She would show him that it took a lot more than a broken heart to break Ginny Weasley. ONE-SHOT


**Just trying to get some emotions out about a recent breakup of my own. This is rated T for a little bit of language.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. :)**

* * *

><p>Goodbye, Harry Potter<p>

"It's not working. I can't do this anymore." He studied her face for a long moment before looking at his hands.

Ginny looked down at the table, fighting back the tears that were swelling in her eyes and blurring her vision at the edges. "Harry, tell me what to do. I can change. We can work this out. Just please, tell me what you want me to do."

Harry's emerald eyes looked at her sadly. "There's nothing that you can do. If you can give me a reason for us to continue this relationship, then I'll consider it."

She slammed her fist into the table angrily. "_Because we love each other_! Or is that no longer true for you?"

"No, Ginny, of course it's true. I love you more than life itself. But you distract me all the time. I need to focus on — on the mission that Dumbledore gave me before he died. You're always on my mind and I need to focus. I have great things to do, huge things planned for this year. I have to start cutting other things out of my life."

Ginny stared at him for a long moment before replying. "I distract you? And you want to end the relationship to stop thinking about me? If you can turn off your emotions like that, and just forget about me as soon as you turn around and end this, then you're right. I don't want this relationship either."

"No, that's not what I meant. . ." he protested.

"_Then what did you mean?_"

Harry didn't answer.

"That's what I thought. You're an asshole, Harry Potter. For leading me on, for ending this in this way, for all of this. You're an asshole." Her voice shook slightly as she moved to stand up from the table.

"Ginny — " Harry began as she stood. "Ginny, please. I still want us to be friends, but I just don't think it's good for me to be in a relationship right now, especially in light of my life and what I'm being called to do. But if you can give me a reason. . ."

She paused. "I already did, Harry! It's like I'm giving you reasons but you're shooting me down because they're not fucking good enough for you. What were your reasons for _starting_ the relationship in the first place?"

"I don't know," Harry replied. "I was stupid and infatuated, too caught up in the idea of dating you and having a girlfriend."

The first tear slipped down Ginny's cheek. "Are telling me that you regret this? That it was stupid infatuation and that it wasn't worth it? I — I — "

"_No!_" Harry protested loudly. "If I was back at that moment, I would ask you out all over again. I would walk through this relationship with you again. I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"But if I can't give you a reason — "

"Then I don't see a reason to continue." He finished the sentence for her.

"Any reason I give you won't be enough. Did you walk in here even open to changing your mind?"

He paused for a moment before again admitting, "I don't know."

Ginny stormed to the door before pausing and turning around again. "Just tell me one thing. Does this even matter to you? Does it even hurt for you to end this relationship?"

Harry just looked at her, and in that moment, his silence told her everything that she needed to know.

"Fine. I get it. You need to give me time and space, Harry. Goodbye. Merry Christmas. I love you." She turned and walked through the door and as it shut behind her, the tears truly began to flow down her cheeks.

She couldn't begin to imagine apparating in this state, so she just kept walking out of the building and into the icy street. Her tears were like wet fire, warming her face from the cold December weather.

"Fuck."

Ginny began walking faster and faster down the sidewalk, jamming her hands into her pockets as she went. Her silent tears turned to sobs and before she knew it, she was gasping for breath as huge sobs wracked her body and robbed her lungs of air. She began running, knowing that her thin robes wouldn't protect her from the cold for long, knowing that she really had nowhere to go, knowing that she was all alone.

Her foot slipped sideways on black ice as she rounded a corner too fast, and she tumbled unceremoniously to the pavement. Her palms and knees collided harshly with the cold sidewalk, but she couldn't feel the pain. In fact, Ginny couldn't feel anything at the moment. She felt like a giant hole had been punched out of her chest where her heart should have been.

Merlin, she wanted to run back to that room and beg Harry to take her back. She wanted to fall on her knees and cry before him. She wanted him to say that he had made a mistake and that he still wanted her. But reality was careening through her mind like the Knight Bus through the streets of Britain. Harry wasn't coming back. He wasn't changing his mind. And that killed her.

As she sat there reflecting, she realized how little sense her life really made. She wanted him, but she didn't. She missed him, but she didn't. And in that moment that she wanted him beside her and comforting her so badly, she realized that she wanted him as far away from her as possible.

She sniffled lightly and reached a hand up to dry her tear-stained face. She would show him exactly what he was missing. She didn't need Harry Potter to live. No, she would lead a better life without him than she ever could have lived with him by her side.

And if he came running back, she would blow him a kiss with one finger up and send him on his sorry way. Oh, yes. She would show him that it took a lot more than a broken heart to break Ginny Weasley.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and angsty, I know. I think this is more for me than for anyone else, but please let me know what you thought. Thanks, all! :)<strong>


End file.
